


they see right through me, can you see right through me?

by smolgreeneyedavenger



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Heroes, I adore these two, Series, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolgreeneyedavenger/pseuds/smolgreeneyedavenger
Summary: A series on Tony and Nat moments!!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Fallaces sunt rerum species

_2010_

_Stark Enterprises_

Natasha Romanoff wasn’t sure if she knew another human being alive that annoyed her as much as Tony Stark. She was sure Nick Fury was testing her by assigning her to Stark. She was Natalie Rushman nowadays, private assistant to the all famous, rich, handsome, ignorant, egotistic, idiot Tony Stark.

He had one thing going for him. He was Iron Man. He was an incredible genius, in that department. And he wanted to save lives. That was, when he wasn’t so absorbed with himself. And he had been nothing but absorbed with himself the last couple months.

She was sure it was only because he was positive he was dying. And he might have very well been dying. At least she and Fury had been there before that could happen. But now his life was in some tatters. The US government still wanted to take his suits, his best friend had fought him— plus, ruined his California home— there was still this mad Russian running around the place, determined to killing Stark, and as far as Natalie Rushman observed, he and Virginia “Pepper” Potts were on the out when it came to their relationship.

But observing his love life, which was disgusting when it didn’t come to Pepper Potts, wasn’t her job. She was only there to protect him, make sure he got off that ass of his, and keep an eye on Stark Industries under the new management of Potts.

All of it was going swimmingly too. Stark was on the road to recovery. He was under house arrest with the best agents, including Phil Coulson. He had his father’s box, his mysterious papers and tools to work with. He would be occupied with his work.

That wasn’t the case this morning.

While in a business meeting, taking meaningless notes for Ms. Potts, Natasha got an alert from Coulson.

_He’s gone._

He’s gone? Gone? What did that even mean? How was he just gone?

To say she was irritated was an understatement. She had cursed under her breath, determined to ring his pretty little neck if she ever found him that morning.

Where would he have gone?

She got her answer but an hour later when she and Happy Hogan stepped into Pepper’s office. Happy would be taking Pepper from the building for the afternoon to speak to some of the business benefactors. Natasha, Natalie to everyone else from Stark, brought some papers for the boss to sign. And there he was, sitting proud and cocky, at Pepper’s desk.

She gave him the coldest glare she could create as she walked in the room and around the desk. As her disguise, Natalie was mad at Stark for ruining Ms. Pott’s life and disgracing his entire business. In reality, Natasha wanted to slap that smug smile off his face because he’d broken the S.H.I.E.L.D. perimeter. He wasn’t working with the resources Fury had given him. He was wasting their time. Either way, she was mad at him and she was letting him know it.

It didn’t seem to faze him. She knew it when he cleared his throat.

“Are you blending in well here, Natalie? At Stark Enterprises?” She looked at him. He suddenly frowned. “Your name is Natalie… right?” He was testing them. It would be so easy for him to give her away as Natasha Romanoff, secret S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

She made death glares at him. She was going to kill him.

“Actually, while you’re here,” Pepper said, standing and grabbing her purse, “maybe you and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings.” She made a look at all the junk piled along the wall behind them. Stark’s toys.

“Absolutely,” Natasha said, nodding. Pepper smiled and walked around the desk, not even giving Tony a glance. Natasha moved to the desk, collecting Pepper’s stray papers as both she and Tony watched Pepper and Happy leave the room, shutting the door behind.

“I’m surprise you can keep your mouth shut,” she said, turning back to the papers.

“Boy, you’re good!” he said, turning his chair back to her and ignoring her words. “You are mind-blowingly duplicitous! How do you do it?” Natasha stood, bringing the folders and papers to rest on her forearm. “You just tear things— you’re— you’re a triple imposter.” He splayed his hands on the desk, leaning closer against the wood. “I’ve never seen anything like you! Is there anything real about you?” He suddenly frowned and lifted a hand. “Do you even speak Latin?”

She flicked an eyebrow and turned. “ _Fallaces sunt rerum species_ ,” she muttered, walking around the desk. _The appearances of things are deceptive_.

“Which means?” he asked, turning his chair around to follow her. “Wait, what— What did you just say?”

She turned quick, her curls flipping over her shoulder. “It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected,” she lied. She ignored his surprised look and headed out of the room, snatching for the doorknob and shutting the door behind her.

She huffed and pulled a curl behind her ear once she was in the hallway. She looked back at the doors for a second, listening to him shuffling around. Fury was definitely testing her.

She squeezed the folders in her arm and walked down the hallway to the secretary. She smiled as Natasha set the folders on her desk. Natasha was just in the middle of telling her how and where to file them, when Pepper’s office door opened.

“Uh, Miss Rushman, can you come back in here?” Natasha frowned, glancing back at the secretary. She shrugged her shoulders. Natasha took in a breath and walked back down the hallway to the office. She stepped in the room, finding Stark standing in front of— well, it was junk to her. To Tony and Pepper it was “personal belongings”. Cardboard boxes cluttered the corner and propped up against the wall was some large diorama. It looked like a model of some city. “What do you want?” Natasha asked, keeping a hand on the door. If he was just wasting her time, she wouldn’t hesitate leaving him there.

Tony stared up at the diorama, putting his hands on his hips. “I… I need this.”

Natasha frowned and finally stepped away from the door, letting it swing shut. She stared up at the model. “This thing?”

“It’s not a _thing_ ,” he said, finally looking at her. She glared at him but he was already looking back at the _thing_. “I think it might just be the missing piece to a puzzle…”

Natasha folded her arms. “It’s your father’s,” she interpreted, finally noticing details of the model. She turned to him and he nodded, chewing on the right side of his mouth. “It’s part of the project Director Fury gave you?”

“I saw it in one of those ancient video reels… It might be the key,” he said, shrugging off his jacket. He moved to the boxes, kicking stray strawberries across the floor with his tennis shoe. She had seen his strawberries earlier. She supposed some missed the trashcan when he tried to get rid of them. Natasha took a step back and watched him shove the boxes out of the way, kicking some when they were too heavy.

“I’ll go get some guys to help,” she said, moving towards the door.

“No, no, no, we can do it,” he said, waving a hand to her. She was about to object but he shook his head, directing to the model. “It comes apart. Into four pieces. We can pack it up in the elevator and then into my car.” He turned back to the model, tugging a large cloth wrap off the edge and throwing it to the side. “Come on.”

Natasha grumbled but she leaned down, pulling her heels off. Once she was barefoot, she helped him unlatched the four pieces of the diorama, sliding them along the wall. After they were finished there, they picked up the pieces, each of them on both ends of the model piece and moved out of the office. Plenty of people watched them (more people than she liked) but they managed to get all four pieces into the elevator. While she held it, he ran back and got his jacket and maybe her heels. She wouldn’t expect too much of him.

But when she turned, he held up both her shoes, looking smug. “You know you’re awfully short when you’re not wearing the heels.”

She snatched them away, tugging them back on her feet. “I will not hesitate to break your arm.” He grinned before leaning back against the wall.

She kept a hand on two pieces while he kept an arm around the other two. “So, uh… how long will you be acting like ‘Natalie Rushman'?” He said her alias like it was a fairly tale princess’s title.

She rolled her eyes. “However long Fury wants me to.”

“You follow all of his orders?”

Natasha looked at him. “I work for him. I’m his best asset for his important cases.” She looked him up and down. “He must think you’re worth it.”

He chuckled. “I guess that should make me feel good, right?”

Natasha smirked and looked back to the door of the elevator. They arrived to the first floor and the doors opened to a group of people waiting to get on. Stark put his sunglasses on, waving to some people, calling out a Harry and asking how his hot girlfriend was, before grabbing his first piece and sliding it out the door. Somehow, Tony managed to get the people to help them with the model, taking them downstairs, out the building and into his car. By the end of it, neither Natasha or Tony were carrying anything.

Tony shook a few hands and slapped a few backs before everyone retreated back in the building, shuffling back to their work. Tony played with his sunglasses as he stared at the four model pieces stacked on each other, sitting proud in the passenger seat. It was quite a sight, one that would probably get him arrested if he wasn’t Tony Stark who drove fast enough that no cop would get him before he was parked back at home.

“Well… Natalie,” he said, grinning at her. She glared at him. “Thanks for the help. See you back at the house? Grab a pizza on your way over?”

“No promises, wise-guy,” she said, folding her arms over her chest. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

He laughed and put his hands in his pockets, turning to her. “Yes. Thank you, Ms. Romanoff.”

She let her arms go and turned back to the building. “That’s ‘Agent’ to you.”


	2. You Miss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me way too long to post this baby but here it is. It's kinda small but I think it's important for Tony <3

_2016_

“What actions have been made to capture Captain Rogers?”

It wasn’t the first question he had gotten like that in the last few weeks. The fact was, Tony would only ever have one answer. Ross and his people were on it. He had made his own actions in following Cap’s trail, always coming back empty handed. It didn’t send Ross at ease but for Tony… well, he would rather avoid another fight with Cap.

It wasn’t really Cap he was trying to follow, anyway. He knew Cap on his own would be easy to follow. He might be smart but he could be sloppy. Tony could find him easily.

But Cap wasn’t alone.

Nah, he had the best of the best with him. Secret agent, ex-assassin, spy, Russian. She knew how to disappear in any crowd, hack in almost any computer system and travel undetected. Not to mention, she could beat the pulp out of anyone who came after them.

Natasha Romanoff was with Steve Rogers. She knew how to hide them, along with the rest of their team. Tony knew deep down… they wouldn’t be able to find Cap easily.

He stared at the reporter from across the room. She was cute but seemed a bit intense. With her blonde hair tucked in a bun, glasses propped up on her forehead and her head cocked ever so slightly, she seemed to be regarding him as more her child than the man with the answers. She reminded him of another reporter he knew long ago.

He looked away for a second, noticing all the other reporters now staring intently at him. They wanted answers too. He didn’t know why they even needed to bring up Rogers. It was a conference for Stark Industries, a moment to talk about their new business steps for the future, the building of new tech and promoting the smartest of young engineers. The reporters were there for the scoop. Instead, some wanted the scoop on the fugitive Captain America.

He looked back to the blonde. “We’re doing all we can. People are still on the job.”

“But no one’s found him,” she continued.

Tony shook his head. “If you haven’t read so, it likely hasn’t happened. Let’s face it, you would know before I would.” A few reporters snickered but her face was still. “Next question?” She just waved a hand. She had nothing more to ask.

He was thankful for it. He would pull his hair out if he was asked another question about the Avengers. Technically, he wasn’t actually still an Avenger. But the Accords changed some things. With Cap and the others now on the run, Tony, Rhodey and Vision were the last of the Avengers. And two of those people weren’t exactly functional right about now.

A few more questions, a few more answers, and then Tony Stark was walking off the stage and back behind the curtains. An assistant met him with a screen pad and a pen, another man came behind him, assuring him all went well and accordingly. It had all been successful.

But he didn’t feel successful. He hadn’t for a couple weeks, now.

He was able to sneak away from everyone and jump into an elevator. That one guy tried to catch him before the doors closed, going on and on about their next engagement, but he was too late and Tony just waved to him. He needed the space.

He missed Happy more than ever. He would’ve been there but he technically worked for Pepper and she’d needed him. She and Tony may have been taking a break from each other these days, but she was still CEO and he was the face of the business. Sometimes they had to cross paths, work together, and give up some things for the other, including Happy.

Tony took the elevator all the way down to the garage. His part-time assistants would be furious with him but he didn’t care. They hardly knew each other anyway. They didn’t know he liked to leave engagements as quickly as he could and he liked to drive himself. They would learn.

The garage was brightly lit even in the dark evening. Tony pulled his keys out of his pocket, twirling them around his finger as he walked out of the elevator. His shoes scuffed along the concrete, the click click echoing across the area. He pressed on the buttons of his keys and his Audi R8 chirped, its lights brightening.

“Those press conferences are something else, aren’t they?” a voice said behind him, relaxed and deep. “You wanna talk about one thing and than just one reporter brings up a sore subject.” Tony slapped his hand on the hood of his car, turning to the voice.

No one was there. He looked to his right, to his left. He knew that voice. He knew her. “Alright, little red, stop hiding in the shadows.” She always hated that nickname.

Instead of popping out of the shadows or behind a parked car, she jumped down from the ceiling and crouched right in front of him. He took an unsure step back, immediately searching the ceiling. There was a concrete railing above, wide enough for anyone to sit up on. He watched her stand. She was dressed from head to toe in black, which was normal, but the hood over her head hid the fiery curls he was so used to seeing.

“Hey, Tony,” she said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “You miss me?”

Boy, he was glad to see her. “You look awful.”

“Would you believe it, it’s been a few weeks since I’ve had a proper sleep.”

“That’s two of us,” he said, looking around the parking lot.

“I thought you looked pretty awful too,” she said, not moving a muscle.

“What are you doing here? You could get caught.”

She sniggered and looked around the garage. “Yeah, let ‘em try to get me.” She shrugged a shoulder and took a step towards him. He took a step back. He didn’t even realize he’d done it. Natasha smiled and nodded. “You’re still smart. Good. But I’m not here to hurt you, Tony…” She cocked her head, similarly to the way the reporter had done earlier. “I don’t think you’d hurt me either.”

“Much chance of that,” he said. “You were always faster than me.”

She smirked. “True.” She turned, leaning against his car. “I listened in on some of that conference. You’re doing good things out there, Tony.”

He leaned on the car beside her. “Yeah… and awful things at other stuff.”

“Other stuff… being?” she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

“The Avengers comes to mind,” he said, looking across the garage at the hundreds of cars.

Natasha folded her arms over her chest. “Well, I don’t think any of us have been too proud of that lately.”

He had to smile. She was always so good at acting like nothing really mattered. Showing those feelings or those insecurities would reveal a crack in her armor. And Natasha hardly ever showed cracks in her armor. She'd been trained that way. He supposed it came in handy.

“Why are you here? Really, Nat?”

She looked at him for a long minute, as if she was considering why she was there, herself. That was just a guess in the dark for him, though. Her face was horribly neutral. She sighed. “You’re still my friend, Tony. And it will be a long time until I see you again.”

He frowned. “You skipping town?”

She gave him a dismissive shrug of her shoulder. “Part of life being a fugitive and all.”

 _Fugitive_. He was beginning to hate that word.

He frowned, suddenly thinking. He looked behind his shoulder, along the ceiling for anymore concrete railings others might be hanging from. He stood taller before turning and looking back to Natasha. “You alone?”

She nodded. “No one’s with me.” Rogers. He wasn’t there.

“He’s hiding.”

“Well… he needs to hide a little more than I do.”

“You’re sneakier?”

She looked at the ceiling as if thinking it over. “Smaller, too.”

He snorted before running a hand through his hair. “Okay, okay. We’re friends. You wanted to see me again. Risking that I could call on Ross any minute?”

She shrugged. “I think I know you a little more than you give me credit for.”

“Well, things have changed me lately.”

She stood up from the car. “Steve told me about Pepper.”

Tony swallowed. “Of course he did.”

“I didn’t know, Tony. I’m sorry.”

He bit his lip and shook his head. “It’s nothing. We’ll be okay.” He told himself that daily. Taking a break had been hell for him. Pepper was his everything. But she needed the space. The distance. The rest. He was always so much. He thought she could handle him, she always seemed to be able to. Things had changed since Ultron. That was on him. But they would be okay. He knew they would be okay.

“Yeah, I know.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Steve also told me he gave you something. Keep in touch if you ever need us?”

He looked back at her. He reached into his front pocket, pulling out Steve’s gift. He’d come accustomed to carrying it wit him these days. “A flip phone.”

“Easy not to track. Steve was smart.”

“He’s better at this than you expected?”

She smirked. “Well, he’s learning from the best.”

Tony nodded. “Ross is still after you.”

Her smile faltered but she nodded. “That’s why I’m leaving.”

“A good ways from here?” She just stared at him. “I guess you’re not gonna tell me where?”

She just shook her head. “Not only for our safety but also for yours, Tony.”

He stared at her for a moment. “You know, I said things to you the last time we met… things I regret.”

She smiled, genuinely. It wasn’t a teasing smile. It was a warm smile. She took a step towards him. “I did too, Tony. We were stressed and exhausted.” Tony just looked down at the flip phone, running his thumb down the side. “I don’t blame you for any of this, Tony. And none of us hate you for what happened.” He looked back to her and she shrugged a shoulder. “You’re human, Tony. You tried your best. No one can ask any more of you.”

He cocked his head. “You sound like Rogers.”

“Ugh, you’re right,” she said, looking as if there was no hope for her.

They both laughed and Natasha slapped him on the arm. She suddenly gripped his shoulders, giving him a quick shake. “Hey… you’re gonna make things up with Pepper. I know it.”

He nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

“You just need to listen… and _slow down_.” Tony watched for a moment. That morning he hadn’t expected to see Natasha Romanoff and get relationship advice. He had dreaded the work ahead of him, ate some disgusting burrito for lunch, suffered through a press conference. And yet the day had been saved by her smirk, her teasing and her encouragement.

He hadn’t lost her friendship.

“And you and Rogers? You making things up between each other.”

It was a broad question. She pulled away from him, restraining what he was sure was a smirk. “You don’t worry about that.” It was a broad answer.

The elevator made a noise from across the garage and voices filtered out in the air. Natasha pointed to the flip phone in his hand. “You know how to get in touch.” He nodded, sticking it back in his pocket. She turned away, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, pulling it lower over her head. “See you around.”

“Little red?” She turned back, trying to glare but there was still a sparkle in her eyes. “Thanks.” She winked and turned back, heading down the aisle of cars.

Tony watched her vanish along the cars until she was one among the shadows. The voices seemed to be heading toward him and he recognized one voice being from the woman assistant. He shuffled back into his car, starting up the engine.

By the time the crowd, along with the two assistants, took the corner, Tony was driving off, pulling some glasses over his eyes as he stuck his tongue out of them. He saw the annoyance written on their faces but he just laughed. Natasha would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos and comments! <3<3
> 
> hey, if anyone wants to send me prompts for this story, please do!! i would love to get some ideas!!


End file.
